Utapri Fanfic (One-Shot) WILD SOUL (OC x Ranmaru)
by Kanon Koizumi
Summary: Fanfic de Utapri. Historia ambientada en el circo. El solitario y famoso domador del Shining Circus, Ranmaru Kurosaki. Se encuentra con una joven que le mostrará el significado de la verdadera fuerza. One-Shot / Song Fic de su canción WILD SOUL.


Bueno, subo un nuevo One-Shot. Como ya deben saber, UtaPri lanzó sus nuevos diseños para sus productos bajo el nombre de Shining Circus. Vi un fanart de Ranmaru como domador de un hermoso tigre blanco, eso junto a su canción WILD SOUL, me dieron la inspiración para escribir esto. Aclaro que es un mundo paralelo, nada relacionado con el fanfic Efecto Mariposa. Lo único sí, es que usaré a mi O.C K-chan. Ah, e igual es una especie de Songfic xD! (Lo que está en negrita y comillas son fragmentos de la canción WILD SOUL) Espero les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar n3n  
>WILD SOUL [One-Shot||Songfic] [KanonxRanmaru] <em> "No juzgues un libro por su portada." -<em>dice la frase.

Los prejuicios son una de las peores cosas que posee la humanidad, a menudo nos dejamos llevar por los rumores, y muchas veces nos preocupamos por el que dirán. Juzgamos y somos juzgados. Herimos y somos heridos. ¿Algún día eso cambiará?

Aquel penoso juicio está vez cayó sobre una joven de cabellos lavanda, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos rosáceos que ahora observaban el mundo en un tono gris, mientras recorría temerosa las calles de una ciudad ajena para ella. Parecía mentira que estuvo días antes viviendo cómodamente en su hogar, junto a su padre adoptivo, un gobernador de una ciudad más alejada de que la ella ahora se encontraba.

_"¿Escuchaste? La hija del gobernador Shimizu no es más que una bastarda, hija de una prostituta al que el gobernador tuvo piedad y adoptó como su hija…"_

_ "Sí, algo así escuché… Menuda desgracia, seguro salió igual que su madre…"_

_ "De hecho, su prometido la dejó al enterarse de la verdad…"_

_ "Es comprensible, nadie querría estar atado a la hija de una prostituta…"_

_ "De hecho, Shimizu-sama lo mantuvo en secreto… Ahora que se reveló la verdad… ¿Qué irá a hacer? No creo que la siga manteniendo ¿O sí…?"_

La joven apretó sus dientes con impotencia al recordar aquellas palabras de un grupo de mujeres de su antigua ciudad, ya nadie la quería allí. Así es, nadie… **–****No, no quiso seguir manteniéndome… -** susurró mientras bajaba su mirada revisando la dirección que llevaba anotada en un papel**.- Espero que sean felices…-** manifestó sin poder evitar que un nuevo par de lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos hasta caer a la hoja borrando un poco la tinta.

– **¡Hazte a un lado, mocosa! –** exclamó de pronto un ladrón quien iba corriendo de la policía, este la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo. La chica se quejó pues le había dolido, más se espantó al notar que había soltado el papel con la dirección a donde debía llegar.

– **¡Demonios! ¿Ahora qué hago? –** buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró el papel. Pronto las nubes fueron juntándose en el grisáceo cielo, para luego así dejar caer sobre la chica una repentina, pero fuerte lluvia. Ella veía desorientada, y sin saber a donde refugiarse, a todas las personas que corrían hacia sus casas para escapar de la lluvia.

– **¡Hey! ¡Niña!** – exclamó una señora. La joven volteó a verla, era una señora que le gritaba desde una florería. **- ¿Tú eres Kanon?** – le cuestionó desde la otra esquina. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro aliviado, pues se dio cuenta que sin querer había llegado a su destino. **-¡Rápido, tesoro! ¡Rápido! –** exclamó la mujer hasta tener cerca a la chica. Se veía como una amable mujer, pues la recibió con un gran abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa. **– Ten, pequeña…** -le pasó una toalla**- No te vayas a resfriar** – le dijo para luego agregar**- Prepararé chocolate caliente. Luego te mostraré tu habitación, recuerda dormir bien… El trabajo comienza apenas sale el sol~ -**canturreó eso último y partió rumbo a la cocina.

Kanon recorrió la casa detrás de la florería, era pequeña pero acogedora. Y sentándose junto a la chimenea esperó a que la señora regresara. Pues resultaba que su padrastro había optado por sacarla de la ciudad, quiso deshacerse de todo vínculo debido a las presiones de los demás tras revelarse la reputación de su madre. Kanon toda su vida supo que era adoptada, pero jamás se esperó, que quien le dio un hogar, se lo quitara como quien se deshace de un objeto viejo ya sin utilidad… Pues antes de todo eso, el gobernador la había obligado a comprometerse con un importante político, su unión suponía una alta posición para él y la familia Shimizu. Sin embargo, el escándalo provocó que el compromiso se rompiera, la muchacha ahora le era un estorbo. No obstante, no dejaría que la chica mendigara por las calles, no podía permitir más habladurías, entonces le consiguió un hogar y trabajo en otra ciudad lo bastante alejada. La joven en realidad respondía al nombre de Psyche Shimizu, pero su ex padrastro le prohibió volver a usar ese nombre, ahora tan sólo respondía al nombre de Kanon, a secas, sin apellido.

La amable señora luego volvió con unos bocadillos y dos tazones de un delicioso chocolate caliente, la joven le agradeció su hospitalidad recibiendo el tazón con chocolate.

– **Sé que es difícil… Pero, debes sonreír… **-le dijo al notar su desanimo.

– **¿Sonreír? ¿En verdad no le molesta que esté aquí?** –seguía recelosa debido a la hostilidad con la que fue tratada; no entendía porque esa florista era tan amable.

– **Para nada…**-le dijo sonriente**- Necesitaba una ayuda, y sé que no eres una mala chica… Sólo no tuviste suerte. Pero espero que eso lo puedas remediar… Deja atrás tu antigua vida, y comienza una nueva.**

– **No puedo…** -su voz se quebró - **¿Quién se supone que soy ahora? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?** – cuestionó sin evitar sollozar dejando a un lado el tazón de chocolate.

Paralelo a ello, un nuevo y lujoso circo se había instalado en la ciudad, se trataba del Shining Circus el cual pretendía estar 3 meses allí. No obstante, la repentina lluvia impidió la función de ese día, pues demoró las instalaciones del circo. Mientras todos trabajaban, un solitario chico observaba con atención las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la ventana de su camerino. Se trataba de un muchacho de ojos bicolores, uno era rosa y el otro gris como sus desordenados cabellos. Parecía absorto en el agua que caía, recordando viejas memorias, no muy agradables por cierto, pero eran cosas que no podía olvidar…

– **¡Ran-Ran~!** – interrumpió la voz de un castaño que respondía al nombre de Reiji y que era el maestro de ceremonias del circo.

– **¿Qué quieres?** – cuestionó sin siquiera voltear a verlo, o reclamarle que tocase la puerta antes de entrar; como solía hacer.

– **Es hora de la cena… -** le dijo preocupado al notar su comportamiento más distante de lo normal**- ¿Todo bien?**

– **Sí… Ya iré a cenar… Dame unos minutos más, por favor.**

– **¿Eh? ¿Ran-Ran diciendo "por favor"?**–Cuestionó espantado **- ¡Nee~, nee~! ¡¿En serio estás bien?!**

– **¡Ya cállate! –** Volteó a verlo con enfado **- ¡Te digo estoy bien! ¡Maldito! –**Empuñó su diestra-**¡¿No te quedas conforme hasta verme enojado, verdad?! ¡Tsk!** – se acercó hasta la puerta empujándolo **-¡Piérdete! –** le terminó de gritar hasta irse de allí.

– **Ah, qué alivio… -** musitó con una sonrisa algo juguetona, debía admitir que hacer enojar al albino era uno de sus pasatiempos. Mientras que Ranmaru, como se llamaba aquel muchacho, caminaba entre los pasillos sin evitar que las imágenes de un triste pasado lo atormentaran.

"**El traicionero cielo me recuerda mi retorcido pasado. Luché impaciente contra mis ideales infantiles. Ladrando ruidosamente como un perro. ¿Qué es lo que iba a proteger?"**

Al día siguiente, la florería más famosa de la ciudad abrió sus puertas; era famosa debido a su antigüedad y a la gran variedad de flores que había allí. La dueña, era una mujer muy talentosa, con un don innato para hacer florecer hasta la más infértil de las tierras; Sin embargo ahora estaba escasa de personal debido a que el mal tiempo no la había estado acompañando mucho, por suerte la lluvia de la noche anterior le dio un descanso. Kanon estaba nerviosa, pues sería la primera vez que trabajaría, debía dar lo mejor de sí como florista, una en práctica. De ahora en adelante, no podía depender de nadie… Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una campana, la cual había estado sonando desde muy temprano pues los clientes no dejaban de entrar…

– **Buenos días…** -musitó un joven de cabellos anaranjados que hacía juego con sus ojos color miel, era demasiado alto, un 1.90 mts de estatura para ser exactos. La muchacha alzó su vista todo lo que pudo para mirarlo a los ojos.

– **Bienvenido ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?**

– **Vengo de parte del Shining Circus, acordamos en comprar una gran cantidad de flores para uno de los carros alegóricos que debemos preparar para el desfile en un par de semanas más.**

– **Ah, joven Hyuga-san ¿Verdad? –**Interrumpió la dueña de la florería detrás de Kanon**- Por supuesto, su pedido ya está listo… Venga conmigo –**le dijo**- Pequeña, tú igual-**miró ahora a la pelivioleta y junto al joven fueron detrás donde había un invernadero. Hyuga se aseguró que el pedido estuviese bien para luego decir**- Bien, vendré a la noche por el pedido… Pero, necesitaré la ayuda de alguna de sus señoritas para la idea de los arreglos florales…**

– **Por supuesto…**- giró su mirada hacia Kanon- **Está pequeña irá** –la sostuvo de los hombros.

– **¿Yo? P-pero…** -tan sólo era su primer día, a pesar de haber estado haciendo arreglos florares no se creía capaz de ayudar a adornar un carro alegórico.

– **Vamos, a pesar de ser tu primer día lo has hecho muy bien.**

– **Muy bien, entonces más tarde vendré por los arreglos, y por usted señorita…** - le tomó la mano y se la besó caballerosamente. Kanon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues era un tipo muy bien parecido. Cuando Hyuga se fue, su nueva jefa comenzó a molestarla por su sonrojo pues pensó que se había enamorado de tan apuesto y alto joven. La pelivioleta lo negó, tan sólo había sido un tímido reflejo a los buenos modales de aquel caballero. Pero lo cierto, era que su jefa presentía que algo grande y maravilloso estaba esperando a la muchacha en aquel circo…

Ya de noche, y como lo acordaron, Hyuga fue por ella en un llamativo carro perteneciente al circo para así llevar consigo la gran cantidad de flores que necesitarían. La dueña de la florería le entregó las instrucciones con los ejemplos de cómo debía adornar el carro. La pelivioleta aún no estaba segura de hacerlo bien, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Durante el camino Hyuga le comentó que era la primera vez que la veía en la ciudad (El circo acostumbraba a estar allí los mismos 3 meses todos los años) Kanon sólo pudo decirle que acababa de llegar a la ciudad sin decir nada más de su vida, por fortuna, su silencio fue respetado por el mayor.

– **Bueno, ya llegamos-** le indicó**- ¿Sabes? Es imperdonable que no conozcas el circo**- comentó sonriente- **Así que, dejaré que veas parte de la función mientras que traslado estas flores.**

– **¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!** – manifestó entusiasmada.

Y así, Hyuga le pidió a uno de los ayudantes que condujera a la chica para que viera de cerca el espectáculo, el circo estaba lleno por lo que no le quedó más que ver de pie. Uno de los números había terminado, puesto que las luces se apagaron para así tan sólo iluminar al maestro de ceremonias quien con gran entusiasmo presentó al siguiente número, se trataba del domador de bestias, el famoso Ranmaru Kurosaki, quien presentaría su más reciente número acompañado de un hermoso tigre blanco que respondía al nombre de Akim. La pelivioleta quedó maravillada con el majestuoso felino, y tal parecía obedecer a su domador sin ningún problema. Mientras duraba el espectáculo, la chica podía escuchar los suspiros y algunos gritos que el público femenino dedicaba al guapo domador. Kanon se fijó por unos momentos en él, graciosamente parecía una versión humana de su compañero tigre, y en realidad le pareció alguien muy atractivo a simple vista… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los rumores del público, afirmando que para que un tigre hiciera tan maravilloso espectáculo sufría de maltratos por parte de su domador, y que también los circos solían recurrir al mercado negro en dónde cazadores sin escrúpulos mataban a las tigresas para así robarse a los cachorros y venderlos, al mismo tiempo que usaban la piel de la madre para diversas cosas; ciertamente una realidad muy cruel. Pero el Shining Circus no hacía tales cosas, el cómo Akim llegó hasta Ranmaru tenía su historia agridulce para ambos…

– **Cuando el tigre ya no les útil lo matan o lo dejan a su suerte… Para reemplazarlo por otro...-** Finalizó de decir uno de los espectadores a su compañero. Al escucharlo Kanon no pudo evitar sentirse identificada, pues su padrastro había hecho algo parecido con ella.

Quedó tan molesta y desilusionada que quiso reclamar al respecto, más se aguantó hasta el término de la función ya que tuvo que dedicarse a adornar el carro alegórico encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no era uno, sino tres… Pasó un tiempo y apenas avanzó un poco puesto que tampoco recibía ayuda de nadie. Mas bien sentía la hostilidad del personal del circo, en especial de las mujeres, mientras que los hombres eran diferentes, y algunos sólo se acercaban más que nada a acosarla en vez de ayudar, que el jefe del lugar les ordenó dejar sola y tranquila a la muchacha. Ya era tiempo de irse, continuaría mañana. Aún no se quitaba la idea del maltrato hacia ese bellísimo tigre que pasó cerca del escenario y al asomarse vio al castaño que parecía ensayar sus presentaciones.

– **¡Oye, tú!**– lo llamó acercándose a él. Reiji la observó curioso, no esperaba que todavía quedara alguien del público.

– **Buenas noches, my girl~** -le dijo de forma coqueta- **Déjame adivinar, eres una fan**~ **–**de la nada sacó una rosa, uno de los trucos que había aprendido estando allí- **Ten, con todo mi amor~**

– **¡N-no soy una fan! –** de un manotazo golpeó la rosa dejándola caer al suelo.

– **¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué mala! ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?** –hizo un puchero mientras se agachaba a recoger y sacudir con cuidado la rosa.

– **El tigre.**

– **¿El tigre? –** el castaño parpadeó un par de veces.

– **¿Dónde está?**

– **Sé donde está, pero no te puedo decir… El acceso está prohibido… Es peligroso acercarse, sólo Ran-Ran, quien es su domador, tiene acceso.**

– **¡¿No te da vergüenza utilizar como un objeto de diversión a esa pobre criatura?!**

– **¿Utilizar? Pero si Akim-nyan es parte de la familia, es un miembro más del circo.**

– **¡Tonterías!**– Negó con la cabeza sin evitar nuevamente sentirse identificada - **¡Sé que lo maltratan para que realice esos trucos! ¡Qué lo sacaron de su hábitat! Cuando sea viejo o se lastime ¡¿Se desharán de él, verdad?! –**Apretó los dientes- **¡Ustedes son unos…!**

– **¡Un momento!**– Kotobuki evitó que la chica soltará sus palabrotas cubriéndole la boca con su palma.- **Lo que dices no es cierto…** -negó con la cabeza alzando las cejas preocupado.

– **¡Suéltame!** – Dijo al liberarse- **¡Claro que lo es!**

– **Y si fuera así… ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? –** dijo una masculina voz, se trataba de Ranmaru.

– **¡Tú…!** – lo apuntó con el dedo, eso molestó de gran manera al domador, quien tomó la mano de la chica haciendo a un lado su dedo juzgador.

– **¿No sabes que señalar a la gente es de mala educación?** – Gruñó y agregó- **Te hice una pregunta… Si en verdad lastimo a Akim… ¿Qué hará una mocosa como tú al respecto?** – se la quedó mirando detenidamente- **… Nada ¿verdad?** – sonrió burlón.

– **¡Eso no es…!**

– **¡Largo!** – No la dejó hablar- **¡Largo de aquí! A menos que…-** sacó su fusta- **¡Desees que te haga lo mismo que al tigre!**–dio un paso amenazador hacia ella. La chica de la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás enredando su pie en una cuerda lo que la hizo caer frente a ambos jóvenes. Hubo un momento de silencio, ya que Ranmaru sólo quería asustarla, no lastimarla en verdad, pero no se atrevió a ofrecerle su mano para levantarla. A ello se unía esa mirada de miedo en la joven… ¿Dónde había visto una mirada así? ¿A quién le recordaba? Reiji estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, más Kanon se levantó rápidamente.

– **¡IDIOTA!** – Le gritó para después salir rápidamente de allí avergonzada y con su pie adolorido.

– **Esta vez te pasaste, Ran-Ran~** - dijo Reiji- **Sé que la chica fue grosera también, pero no era necesario…**

– **¡Cállate! Mejor así… Tch –** chasqueó la lengua desviando su mirada -**No me interesa la opinión de una tonta como ella… -** finalizó de decir sin poderse quitar esa extraña mirada de la joven.

– **Hm, pero~** - Reiji pareció volver a su postura bromista quitándole la fusta a su compañero-**"A menos que desees que te haga lo mismo que al tigre"** – trató de imitar la profunda voz del albino- **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Eh~?** – Alzó las cejas con un toque de perversión- **Sé que a Akim-nyan lo consientes mucho, y que le das todo tu Love~ -**sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que Akim más que una mascota o una "bestia" a domar, era un amigo de su compañero.

– **¡O-oye…!** -Ranmaru se llevó su palma hasta su rostro.

– **¿Querías hacerle eso a la chica? ¡Ran-Ran~! –** Abrió sus ojos fingiendo sorpresa**–¡Eres un sin vergüenza~!** - le dio un par de codazos sin poder contener la risa.

– **¡¿Qué?! ¡C-cállate!** – no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que esa no fue su intención**–****¡Idiota! Obviamente ella pensaba que yo maltrataba a Akim, por eso la amenacé… ¡Tsk!** –le explicó.

– **Igual no te culpo, es muy linda~**

– **Quédatela, no me interesa…**

– **Lo haría, pero rechazó mi rosa… Me costará superarlo…-** bromeó.

– **Payaso…**

– **De todos modos ¿Quién era?–** se cuestionó el castaño. **– Ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre.**

– **Psyche Shimizu… -** dijo detrás de ellos una nueva voz, se trataba de un hermoso chico peliturquesa de rostro inexpresivo, era famoso por ser el equilibrista más valiente pues no conocía el miedo. Además de ser muy popular entre las chicas por su linda apariencia, mas en el circo era conocido como una gran base de datos, aquel chico respondía al nombre de Ai Mikaze. **– Aunque ahora su nombre es tan sólo Kanon, sin apellido.** – finalizó de decir.

– **¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –** Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender**- Explícanos, Ai-Ai** – le pidió el maestro de ceremonias**- Ese nombre, creo haberlo escuchado…** - se quedó pensativo.

– **Es porque fue la hija de uno de los gobernadores más importantes del país actualmente…-** entró en escena Camus, el tan alabado mago del Shining Circus, que al igual que Mikaze, poseía una gran fuente de información.

– **¿Fue?** – cuestionó el albino. El peliturquesa observó al mago y a sus otros dos compañeros, suspiró de forma resignada para luego comenzar a contarles la triste historia de la chica que llegó a la ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida. Escuchar eso le hizo sentir mal al castaño entendiendo un poco la hostilidad de la muchacha. Sin embargo a Ranmaru eso lo enojó aún más, porque si ella sabía lo que era ser juzgada sin culpa ¿Por qué sin más lanzaba juicios sobre él?

– **Definitivamente es una tonta…**-musitó, y se marchó de allí no deseando saber más del asunto. Pues no esperaba volverla a ver. El problema era que se marchó antes de que Ai les comentara que la chica estaría un tiempo por allí, ya que estaba adornando unos carros alegóricos. Al día siguiente Ranmaru se dio cuenta del hecho al verla a la distancia, obviamente que no pensaba acercársele.

Ranmaru realmente amaba a los animales, y contaba con la compañía de Akim desde los 18 años, ahora el muchacho tenía 22 años. Y justamente la agridulce historia de él y Akim pasó cuando él tenía 18 años. El padre de Kurosaki tenía un santuario de animales, allí daba refugio a todo animal salvaje víctimas del tráfico ilegal, quienes al ser rescatados y viéndose imposible el hecho de ser devueltos a su hábitat natural (Ya que no sobrevivirían al no contar con el instinto para ello, pues fueron criados por los humanos) eran recibidos en santuarios como el de los Kurosaki. Lamentablemente, estaban bajo amenaza constante de los cazadores forajidos, pues su padre era un gran aliado de la justicia y las autoridades contra el tráfico animal. Que un día, intentando salvar la vida de una tigresa con su cachorro, fue que perdió su vida, en un día lluvioso frente a los ojos del muchacho… Los cazadores escaparon, y él no pudo hacer más que intentar socorrer a su padre, pero ya era tarde, su padre tan sólo le pidió proteger al pequeño cachorro que aún quedaba vivo (Akim), y que no perdiera las esperanzas. De no ser por ese cachorro, quizás Ranmaru hubiese perdido la razón. De igual manera muchos lo juzgaban de ser "poco hombre" y no haber jalado el gatillo para matar a esos cazadores en forma de venganza. Pero él muy dentro de sí sabía que esa no era la solución, y que su padre no hubiese deseado eso para él. El matarlos tampoco volvería a la vida a su progenitor ¿Qué caso tenía? Lo importante era proteger a Akim, y a las demás especies aún con vida. Se unió al Shining Circus con el objetivo de cuidar a los animales que aparecían en las presentaciones, estudió por un título veterinario para ello, no era un simple y salvaje domador. Su trabajo lo distraía de su pasado, y estaba tan centrado en ello que nada más le importaba. No obstante, los días de lluvia le volvían a traer aquellos amargos recuerdos, pero tenía a Akim como consuelo... Algo le decía que en algún momento lograría ver ese anhelado y brillante camino.

_"**Los estorbos han disminuido y aun así recojo sus escombros. De alguna manera no soy capaz de arrojarlos…**_

_**Me di cuenta de que se ha convertido en el pasado… Aun así es mi Brillante Camino."**_

Y así los días transcurrieron, con el tiempo la chica logró disculparse con Reiji por ser grosera con él, de todos modos el castaño no tenía la culpa. Mas él intentaba convencerla de que Ranmaru no era un mal tipo. Pero Kanon no se rendía, y pensaba ir al lugar en dónde Akim estaba fuera como fuera, tenía que ver a esa criatura con la cual se sentía identificada. Fue así como en un descuido del personal, Kanon logró llegar hasta la estancia de Akim. El tigre se encontraba encerrado en una amplia jaula, pues no lo podían dejar suelto.

– **Akim…** -musitó acercándose lentamente a la jaula. Akim obviamente se puso a la defensiva, Kanon era una desconocida- **Q-qué lindo eres…-** dijo nerviosa. Akim era un tigre enorme que en dos patas fácilmente la superaba en estatura, y no sólo eso, sino que también en fuerza. **- ¿Extrañas tu hogar, verdad?** – le preguntó mientras el mostraba sus filosos colmillos- **N-no te haré daño…** -una gota recorrió su sien- **Te liberaría, pero sé que me atacarías… No te culpo-** continuó hablando. El tigre entonces rugió, la chica tiritó quedándose inmóvil ante ese acto, pero no huyó. – **Entiendo, tampoco me gusta que se me acerquen… No después de lo que me pasó, pero tranquilo, no dejaré que te desechen…**De pronto el semblante amenazador del tigre se desvaneció, sus ojos le brillaron e hizo un pequeño ruido (Parecía un ronroneo) y se lanzó hacia la jaula apoyando sus dos patas. Kanon se sorprendió y retrocedió chocando así con alguien detrás de ella. **–¿Qué haces aquí?** – dijo Ranmaru sosteniéndola de los hombros detrás de ella.

– **¡Ah, tú!**

– **No te atrevas a señalarme otra vez** – le advirtió- **Tengo nombre, mi nombre es Ranmaru…-** la soltó y caminó hacia Akim quien lo esperaba ansioso, pues fue por él que su semblante cambió y comenzó a ronronear ante la presencia de su amo. Ella se quedó muda observando cómo, y sin ningún cuidado, el albino introducía su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Akim mientras que el tigre respondía gustoso el gesto, parecía un pequeño gatito. Y entonces notó el amable y sonriente semblante de Ranmaru, nada parecido a ese rostro amenazante que le dedicó en su primer encuentro.

Ella alzó sus cejas con culpa, definitivamente se había equivocado con Ranmaru… - **¿Quién te dijo que me desharía de él?** – habló Kurosaki siguiendo con sus caricias a Akim, pues recordó las últimas palabras de la chica**- La ignorancia, los prejuicios… Son una de las peores cosas en este mundo… No lo crees así… ¿Psyche Shimizu? –** volteó a verla- **O debería más bien decir… ¿"Kanon"?**

– **¡¿Qué?! –** Abrió sus ojos sorprendida**- ¿C-cómo es que…?**

– **Eso es lo de menos… -** volteó a verla**- Yo no te juzgo, no tengo por qué… -** le dijo y se quedó callado esperando una respuesta positiva en ella, de alguna manera le agradó verla preocupada por Akim. No era una mala chica, sólo se dejó llevar por su confusión.

– **L-lo siento…** - le hizo una reverencia y siguió en esa posición diciendo**- Realmente fui una tonta… Sé muy bien lo que es que te juzguen sin razón… P-pensé que a Akim le estaban haciendo daño, cierto –**hizo una pausa pues comenzó a llorar –**Pero no te di una oportunidad de defenderte… -**recordó que a ella tampoco le dieron tiempo de hablar-**Es cierto, actúe como todas esas personas ignorantes… En verdad lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!** –no pudo continuar hablando debido a las lágrimas que hacían que su voz se entrecortara. El chico no supo qué hacer, pues tampoco quería que se pusiera a llorar frente a él.

– **¡Tsk! Tonta…**- dijo al momento de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza agachada de la joven e hizo que se enderezara- **Deja de llorar, no vas a solucionar nada con eso. Con disculparte es suficiente… -** desvió su mirada y continuó hablando mientras ella lo observaba confundida- **Las lágrimas no harán que las cosas cambien… No vuelvas a mostrarte débil frente a nadie…-** sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio- **Existen personas que se aprovecharán de tu debilidad… Recuérdalo. –**terminó de decir. Kanon seguía perpleja observándolo, más sonrió dentro de sí al sentir la calidez del muchacho, pero también notaba esa distancia que él deseaba guardar… ¿No mostrar su debilidad? Eso sonaba tan solitario, pero tal vez Kurosaki tenía razón…

– **Entiendo, gracias por perdonarme** – secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo para luego mostrarle una linda sonrisa.

–**A-ah… No es nada…-** por alguna razón ver esa sonrisa lo puso nervioso, y su corazón se agitó ligeramente.- **Bien, es hora de mi entrenamiento con Akim…**

– **Ranmaru…**

– **¿Ahora qué? Veo que te aprendiste mi nombre**- esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

–**S-sí…-** se avergonzó por su anterior comportamiento- **Tú sólo dime Kanon.**

– **De acuerdo.**

– **Y bueno, ¿puedo ver como entrenas con Akim?**

– **Tch… Está bien, pero no nos interrumpas…** - se llevó una mano a su nuca, no sabía porque de pronto se sentía nervioso con la presencia de la chica. Sentía que ya la había visto en algún lugar, tiempo atrás…

Aquel fue el inesperado inicio de una relación de amistad, tal vez era sólo eso a la vista de todos. Pero ambos jóvenes iban sintiendo el cómo un profundo sentimiento iba naciendo dentro de sus corazones a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a pesar que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar de ello. Para Ranmaru, Kanon era una chica muy tierna, hermosa y una agradable compañía cada que entrenaba a Akim, incluso el tigre terminó por acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica. Mientras que para Kanon, Ranmaru era un chico muy dulce y gentil, que graciosamente intentaba ocultarlo con su tsunderismo. Y obviamente se le hacía muy atractivo con esos singulares pero preciosos ojos bicolor. Sin embargo, en los días lluviosos, Kurosaki solía encerrarse a solas en su camerino, o apartarse completamente de todos… Kanon no sabía los por qué…

El albino le dijo que nunca le mostrara sus lágrimas a nadie, y él aprovechaba la lluvia para ocultar sus propias lágrimas… La pelivioleta también ocultaba sus propias penas, cuando pensaba estar en solitario se dedicaba a desahogarse al recordar lo vivido. Tenía un buen trabajo en la florería, su jefa y la gente del circo eran muy amables con ella, y le encantaba estar al lado de Ranmaru y Akim… Sin embargo, ni con eso era capaz de darle paz a su corazón…

En un descanso, Kurosaki fue por ella tan sólo para charlar como lo solían hacer, entonces la descubrió llorando junto a los carros alegóricos ya terminados. Sólo pudo observar sin que ella lo notara y se marchó pues no se atrevió a hablarle. Por su mente se cruzó el deseo de hacerla feliz, o de al menos ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas… Y hablarle de su propia debilidad… Quería verla brillar, y brillar junto a ella… Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo o decirlo en voz alta.

_"**Ser orgulloso... Si conocieras mi debilidad… Sé que puedo llevarte conmigo y alejarte de esas lágrimas del ayer. Juntos, sigamos viviendo. Incluso con la tristeza que hemos sentido, nosotros lograremos brillar…"**_

Pasaron un par de días más y ambos asistieron a un pequeño paseo que hicieron los miembros del circo para celebrar el éxito en su desfile por la ciudad, invitaron a Kanon en especial para agradecerle su ayuda con los carros alegóricos. Reiji bromeó diciendo que el ver a Kanon trabajar en los carros le hizo imaginarse a una pequeña mariposa revoloteando en los campos de flores. Extrañamente todos coincidieron haber visto lo mismo. Durante el paseo, la chica se alejó por unos momentos para observar el hermoso mar en solitario, verlo le daba una indescriptible paz haciéndola desear el nunca alejarse de él. Se sintió lo suficientemente inspirada que comenzó a cantar… Ranmaru quien la estaba buscando, escuchó esa melodiosa voz que se entremezclaba con el silbido del viento y el rugido de las olas. Era una voz tan mágica, tan hermosa… Que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kanon, que sin interrumpirla se sentó en una roca a disfrutar del espectáculo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado… O más bien, terminó por aceptarlo. La forma en la que Kanon cantaba le daba a conocer esa alma llena de vida que se ocultaba dentro de ella, y que muchas veces su tristeza opaca.

_"**Con el distorsionado sonido del mar. He encontrado la forma del Amor. Siguiendo el camino de un A.L.M.A SALVAJE"**_

Esa reflexión le hizo darse cuenta que lo que habían estado haciendo ambos, no era ser verdaderamente fuertes… El negar la tristeza, el no ser capaces de llorar frente a alguien, el no mostrar sus sentimientos, no los hacían fuertes; por el contrario los hacían aún más débiles. Entonces, dentro de sí, su alma le pedía a gritos el expresarse… Ya no ocultaría más su sentir a la pelivioleta…

_"**No conocía el significado de la fuerza. Sólo cuando la alcancé es que finalmente me di cuenta. Mi verdadero instinto era el de un A.L.M.A SALVAJE."**_

Sin embargo, sus deseos de declararse su amor a Kanon, fueron interrumpidos por la realidad. Pues le informaron que el Shining Circus no permanecería los 3 meses en la ciudad, sólo le quedaban 3 semanas más… Y aun si se quedaban 3 meses, tendría que despedirse de ella. Suponía que la chica no se iría con él, ya que tenía un trabajo en la ciudad, y en el circo no parecía haber lugar para ella…

Mientras caminaba al interior de la carpa vio a Reiji hablar animadamente con ella, y notó un extraño sonrojo en la chica… ¿Sería que Reiji le estaba coqueteando? Por momentos le hirvió la sangre, pero quiso cerciorarse, que escondido sólo logró escuchar la última frase de Kotobuki hacia ella. **–****Ya sabes, si te interesa… Hablémoslo en privado, en mi camerino… Tú eres lo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo…-** le acarició gentilmente la mejilla- **Piénsalo, mi pequeña mariposa~** - le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

– **S-sí…-** fue lo único que dijo Kanon quedándose pensativa, y por momentos parecía soñar despierta… Kurosaki se quedó de piedra al presenciar eso, pues no lo entendía ¿Kanon y Reiji? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Quiso salir y cuestionarle a Kanon, pero no había razón para una escena de celos, la chica ya había escogido, y no fue a él…

Pasaron dos días más, y las funciones continuaban, Ranmaru aprovechó la ausencia de la pelivioleta durante todo ese tiempo y fue directo a hablar con Kotobuki quien se encontraba tras bambalinas esperando que finalizara uno de los actos.

– **Reiji.** – Lo llamó y se acercó a él- **¿Tienes un minuto?**

– **Ah, Ran-Ran~ Claro, claro~ ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Bien –** frunció el ceño y luego tomó aire**- Sin rodeos… T-tú y Kanon… ¿Están saliendo? –**Cuestionó **– P-pensé que no irías tras ella…-** desvió su mirada sonrojado. Aquello hizo sonreír al castaño, en realidad no tenía nada con Kanon, pero Reiji no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo

– **Ah, es que no logré superar su rechazo, y pues poco a poco la fui seduciendo hasta que cayó en mis brazos… -** le confesó conteniendo la risa- **La invité a mi camerino… Su voz es tan…**

– **¡Ya!-** le gritó- **¡S-suficiente! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de eso?! Si es tu novia ¡Al menos respétala! ¡No te pedí detalles!**– empuñó su diestra con enfado pues no entendía el cómo Kanon se fijó en Reiji y no en él- **Y en fin… E-espero que la cuides… N-no la lastimes…** -hizo una pausa- **No es como si me importara… Pero después de todo… Esa enana me agrada, por decirlo así… -** intentaba ocultar la tristeza al saber que había perdido su oportunidad, al menos le quedaba velar por su felicidad al lado de Kotobuki.

Al ver sus gestos y escuchar sus palabras Reiji se sintió mal por él que en vez de reírse, comenzó a llorar conmovido por los lindos sentimientos de su compañeros- **A-ah…** - le tembló la mandíbula-**¡Wah~! ¡Ran-Ran~! ¡Perdóname!** –se quitó su sombrero.

– **¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

– **E-era una broma…** - intentó explicarle**- N-no creí que te pondrías así. Kanon no es mi novia. ¡Lo juro! ¡Aún estás a tiempo! –** seguía lloriqueando mientras a Ranmaru le comenzaba a latir una vena en su sien izquierda cada vez más fuerte. - **¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Ve por ella y…!**– De pronto un golpe a su nuca lo hizo callar.

– **¡Idiota!** – Ranmaru no se había aguantado las ganas de golpearlo. **- ¡Tsk! ¡¿Entonces que fue toda esa conversación?! ¡¿Para qué la invitaste a tu camerino?!**– Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa **-¡Será mejor que hables!**

–**Tranquilo, tranquilo~ Yo te explico…** - rió mientras una gota recorría su sien.

El castaño le explicó que al igual que él, escuchó cantar a Kanon en la playa, y pensó seriamente en crear un musical. Al menos esa idea vino a su mente cuando escuchó esa hermosa voz, pensaba en dejar a la chica como la estrella principal de ese número, a los encargados del circo les había encantado la idea, y de inmediato su pusieron en contacto con la chica para cerrar el contrato y entrenar su voz, fue por ello que estaba ausente, además querían que todo fuese sorpresa. **–****Me di cuenta, que muy pronto este circo se irá… -** le recordó a su compañero**- Y alguien encontró una bella mariposa, única en su especie… Y entonces pensé… ¿Qué puedo hacer para capturarla pero al mismo tiempo dejarla volar en libertad?**– Hizo una pausa- **El mar me dio la respuesta…** - miró atento al muchacho **- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? –**Hizo una breve pausa**- "A la mariposa y al tigre les gusta estar juntos… "**– Kotobuki no esperó la respuesta del perplejo chico frente suyo, que colocándose su sombrero y tomando el micrófono, volvió al escenario para seguir con su trabajo, mientras que dentro de sí esperaba que Ranmaru fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para ir por esa hermosa mariposa, que era Kanon, y así jamás dejarla ir…

– **Tch… Ese idiota**- Ranmaru negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa **– Gracias…** - musitó observando a lo lejos a su compañero.

Definitivamente no la quería dejar ir, pues el lazo que formó con ella nadie lo podía destruir. Los sueños que había guardado por mucho tiempo, comenzaron a arder dentro de su alma. Deseaba por siempre permanecer al lado de Kanon, y borrar con sus besos toda su actual tristeza. Lo haría, lucharía por ella, y tan sólo por ella.

_**"Ardiendo dentro del alma… Esta el final de ese sueño que aún no podemos ver. Siempre a tu lado, por la eternidad. Este lazo no puede ser cortado. Borraré ese mal presente, lo haré por ti..."**_

Buscó a la dueña de su corazón por toda la ciudad, más no la encontró… Lo intentaría mañana, pensaba… Mas al entrar a lugar en donde estaba Akim no se esperó verla parada frente a la jaula mientras Akim permanecía durmiendo.

– **¡¿Kanon?!** – exclamó sorprendido.

– **Shhhh~** -le hizo una señal de silencio- **Lo vas a despertar…**- señaló al tigre quien dio un gruñido de reclamo y con su pata su cubrió sus ojos para seguir durmiendo.

– **A-ah, lo siento… Tch…** -se cruzó de brazos al sentirse regañado.

– **Está bien que te alegre verme, pero tranquilo.** –bromeó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras reía.

– **Sí, claro… Ya quisieras**- no podía evitar sus momentos de tsunderismo- **Como sea, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar…**- le indicó- **¿Quieres dar un paseo? Tal vez podemos ir a la playa…**

– **Eso parece-** asintió- **También tengo muchas cosas que contarte… Realmente estos días te he extrañado-**admitió, parecía menos tímida de lo normal.

– **B-bueno…** -se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano ante su sorpresa**- Entonces, vamos… -**no pudo fijar su mirada en la chica, realmente la situación lo avergonzaba.

Al llegar ambos se sentaron en la arena, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos observando las estrellas sobre el firmamento mientras escuchaban el sonido del mar. Kanon entonces comenzó a hablar contándole sobre su nuevo trabajo en el circo y de lo emocionada que estaba por poder viajar con ellos. Kurosaki se encargó de felicitarla, pero ella notaba que había algo más que él le deseaba expresar.

– **Recuerdo…-** musitó el albino alzando su vista hacia el cielo- **Que la primera vez que hablamos, te dije que era de débiles mostrar tus lágrimas… Y que por eso no debías llorar nunca frente a nadie.**

– **Lo recuerdo, lo dijiste porque las personas podrían aprovecharse de ello. Aprovecharse de esa debilidad.**

– **Estaba equivocado, Kanon.**

– **¿Equivocado?**

– **Sí… Es cierto que hay personas con malas intenciones, de ellas te debes cuidar… Sin embargo… -**observó a la chica**- Dime, ¿Crees que yo tengo malas intenciones? **

– **¿Eh? C-claro que no, sé que eres un buen chico.**

– **Entonces… ¿No crees que no deberías ocultarme tus lágrimas?**

– **R-Ranmaru…**

– **El otro día te vi llorando, tranquila, yo soy otro tonto que hace lo mismo en los días de lluvia**- admitió con pena- **Puedes reírte si quieres, es patético…** - sonrió de mediolabio.

– **No, jamás me reiría de eso…**

– **Por eso yo…** - volvió a hablar el albino- **Quiero que sepas mi debilidad…** -se giró hacia la chica- **Quiero mostrarte hasta la última de mis lágrimas… Quiero que tú las limpies, que sanes mis heridas… Y a cambio de ello…-** tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica- **Yo haré lo mismo por ti…** -la observó profundamente a los ojos. - **¿Qué me dices?**

– **Ranmaru…**- su corazón comenzó agitarse como nunca, sintiendo una sensación cálida al tener tan cerca al muchacho- **Yo… Deseo lo mismo…** -le sonrió con dulzura pues ella igual se había enamorado de él. Kurosaki correspondió a su sonrisa para luego besarla por primera vez, poco a poco el tierno beso fue ganando intensidad, y el albino fue recostando a la chica en la arena… Al percatarse de ello, Kanon dejó de besarlo.

– **¿Q-qué haces?** – le dijo nerviosa.

– **¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la vista?**

– **Hm…**- Kanon observó con más atención al chico, y a las estrellas detrás de él, las cuales tintineaba bellamente en el manto estelar, para terminar por fijarse en los profundos ojos del chico**- … S-sí me gusta… **

– **Sabía que te gustaría…** -se burló.

– **T-tonto…** -desvió su mirada sonrojada.

– **Te amo, Kanon…-** le dijo. Eso hizo que la pelivioleta lo volviese a mirar.

– **Te amo, Ranmaru…-** le sonrió y alzó sus brazos para rodear con ellos los hombros del chico y así atraerlo hacia ella. Y una vez más sus labios se juntaron bajo las estrellas.

Ambos se sentían seguros y felices juntos, ya no estarían solos, pues se tenían el uno al otro para compartir tanto sus penas como sus alegrías. Siendo así, se hicieron novios. Y así Kanon pudo saber de la triste historia del domador de Shining Circus, y a su vez Ranmaru supo con más detalle la historia de Kanon. Su madre fue tachada de prostituta debido a que fue víctima de un corrupto juez que acusó injustamente al padre biológico de Kanon para así apartarlo del camino, y quedarse con la madre de la chica, pues estaba obsesionado con ella, y la obligó a quedarse con él extorsionándola con la vida de su hija y esposo. Pero en el momento en que el juez tuvo suficiente de ella, la echó pretendiendo el quedarse con la menor, pero su madre escapó y encontrándose con uno de los futuros gobernadores, le imploró a este que protegiese a la niña, él les dio asilo a ambas, más su madre a las pocas semanas falleció por una enfermedad pulmonar. Kanon se quedó como la hija de aquel hombre hasta que se descubrió el secreto, y él pensando más en su reputación que en su promesa, se deshizo de la menor como si fuese un objeto inservible… Pero ya nada de eso importaba, pues el amor de Ranmaru la hacía sentir viva y necesaria.

El día del musical llegó, lo prepararon como el espectáculo de despedida de aquella ciudad. El ambiente que se respiraba era bastante especial, todos ya estaban al tanto de la relación de "La Mariposa y el Tigre" como solían decirles para molestarlos. A la chica la vistieron con un hermoso traje con dos alas de mariposa detrás de su espalda, aunque más que nada parecía una especie de ninfa.

– **Esto es tan vergonzoso…** -se miró al espejo, estaba nerviosa.

– **No te quejes, al menos no eres un conejo blanco…-** manifestó Ai molesto.

– **¡Ai-chan!** – Se lo quedó viendo encantada - **¡Qué lindo!** – lo abrazó efusivamente, pues Kanon también había logrado entablar lazos de amistad con el menor.

– **¡K-kanon! ¡D-detente!** -luchaba el peliturquesa por liberarse del abrazo.

– **Hm… Ambos, cálmese-**apareció Camus, el mago. – **No importa lo que usemos, mientras sepamos brillar más que las estrellas en el firmamento…** -musitó sin importarle su traje de príncipe con mallas. Kanon y Ai no pudieron evitar reírse por el cómo su compañero se veía- **¡Ja! Luego no se quejen de opacarlos en escena con mi voz, sé que Kanon es la principal –** la llamaba por su nombre pues que ella no tenía apellido, al igual que él.- **Pero aun así… Si no te cuidas, te quitaré el encanto del público…**

– **No creo que eso pase… Nadie volteará a verte luciendo así…-** se burló Ranmaru, el vestía su traje normal de domador**- Yo y los demás, sólo nos fijaremos en Kanon, es imposible no hacerlo. –**musitó mirando a su hermosa novia quien no hacía más que sonrojarse por sus palabras.

– **Ejem~ Ejem~-** se aclaró la garganta el castaño detrás de Ranmaru -**¿Interrumpo algo?-**Reiji igual vestía su traje normal de maestro de ceremonias.

– **Sí, como siempre** – se quejó el albino cruzando sus brazos.

– **No seas malo, Ranmaru** – le dijo la chica**- ¿Y-ya es hora?** – consultó al mayor de ellos.

– **¡Así es, así es~! ¡K-chan!** – fue el apodo que escogió para ella.

– **T-tengo miedo…** - Confesó la chica. Los demás suspiraron y la observaron sonrientes colocándose frente a ella.

– **Todo estará bien, estaré a tu lado**- le dijo Ai mostrándole una ligera sonrisa.

– **¿No se supone que esperaste mucho y te esforzaste por ello? No actúes como una plebeya…** **Demuéstrales quien eres en realidad**- musitó Camus con orgullo.

– **¡Ahora! ¡Despliega tus alas, y vuela! ¡Vuela muy lejos~! ¡Pequeña mariposa~! –**expresó con entusiasmo Reiji.

– **Es momento de que brilles… Más bien, de que brillemos…** - intervino Ranmaru y extendió su mano hacia ella- **Ven conmigo…**

Tales gestos le dieron la sensación a la joven que tiempo atrás, estuvo con esos cuatro chicos animándola como lo hacían ahora. Algo le decía que detrás de esas cortinas se encontraría con ese brillante y maravilloso mundo que siempre anheló… **-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! –**Tomó la mano de Ranmaru - **¡Juntos!** – sonrió ampliamente no pudiendo evitar que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

– **¡Ou~! ¡Es hora del espectáculo!** – señaló Reiji. Abriendo las cortinas para sus compañeros y atravesando juntos el camino hacia el brillante mundo que los esperaba…

No era necesario el cuestionarse si el musical había sido un éxito o no ¿Verdad? Aquel día, Kanon y sus compañeros brillaron mucho más que las estrellas del firmamento. Las sonrisas y las lágrimas que mostraron ese día, fueron los hermosos recuerdos que albergarían por siempre, juntos, en sus corazones.

La mariposa y el tigre viajaron por el mundo junto al circo, pronto la chica obtuvo el nombre de Kanon Kurosaki, pues Ranmaru no sólo le dio su corazón, sino que también su apellido al casarse con ella para así terminar por sellar su eterno amor. Buscando juntos nuevas formas de brillar.

"**Juntos, sigamos viviendo. El mejor de los momentos será cuando logremos brillar."**


End file.
